The Other Child
by ThePenguinofDeath
Summary: Draco and Ginny, who have loved each other forever, cheat on their loved ones with each other. Ginny falls pregnant, and desperate to avoid breaking up with Harry pretends the baby is stillborn and secretly gives it up for adoption. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**I've never tried anything like this before so I hope this is OK Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series. All credit to J.K Rowling for creating the magical world of Harry Potter.**

Ginny gasped as Draco's lips moulded themselves into hers, taking away all the worries that had been present for almost as long as she could remember. She pressed her body against his, prolonging the moment that she knew could not last. This was wrong, completely wrong – she was married to Harry and had several children – but how could it be wrong when it felt so right? The moment seemed absolutely perfect, better than it had ever been with Harry. Ginny realised that she had always been lying to herself – she had only married Harry to take her mind away from her true love, the man she was with now – who she had known in her heart she couldn't really be with.

With a small moan of passion, Draco lay back on the leather sofa, sliding his right hand into Ginny's top. The coldness made Ginny shudder slightly but she didn't push him away. Instead, she slipped her hands behind his head and stroked his pale blond hair, so much softer and silkier than Harry's. She tilted her head slightly to the side, trying to deepen the kiss, but she was interrupted by Draco's hands pulling her top up her belly.

"Draco, I'm not sure..." She pulled back just enough to allow herself to talk.

"But Ginny, we're never going to have this chance again... and I love you. I _want_ you."

Draco continued to pull on Ginny's top, caressing her stomach as he did so. It felt so good, every nerve in her body seemed to be tingling with pleasure. Sighing, Ginny pushed his hands away and pulled her top over her head. As soon as she had done so Draco pounced, pulling her back into his embrace. As his lips met hers again Ginny knew that she had done the right thing – like this it felt even more personal, even more passionate. Her hands almost immediately resumed their stroking of his hair, entwining their bodies still further.

Ginny didn't even know how her bra followed her top onto the floor – the first she realised was when Draco's lips left hers and moved onto her breasts. For a moment, she allowed him to continue, before gently pushing him away.

"It seems a little unfair," She whispered. "I'm lying here half naked yet you're still fully clothed."

Ginny gasped as she realised what she had just said. That hadn't been what she had meant to say – she had meant to remind Draco of her husband, Harry, and his wife, Astoria. But really, she knew that this was what she had wanted – and as Draco finished unbuttoning his smart white shirt, she couldn't think of anything but him.

Draco kissed Ginny again, putting his muscular arms around her, but this time he manoeuvred himself on top of her, almost pinning her down. Ginny didn't feel trapped – on the contrary, she felt incredibly safe, here alone with Draco. His stubble was gently tickling her chin, which felt so nice compared to Harry's little beard. His skin was cold, but despite this his presence was making her feel warm. She surrendered herself to his touch, allowing him to caress her chest and enjoying the passionate sensation it provided. Her fingers traced his muscular stomach at the same time. She wondered why it felt so good, cheating on Harry. She had always meant to be a good wife, but somehow Draco seemed to get rid of all her doubts. Right now, he almost owned her – and she was enjoying it. In her heart, she knew she never wanted this to end.

Ginny tensed slightly as she felt a small amount of pressure on her trouser waistband. Draco moved his lips to her ear, and whispered seductively.

"May I?"

Ginny knew she shouldn't let him. This was even more wrong, entirely against the rules.

"No, Draco... stop... I should go."

Draco paused, lifting one hand to her face and brushing away a loose strand of hair. This simple gesture sent a shudder of longing through Ginny's body.

"Ginny, I've always loved you. Right from the beginning I knew I was falling for you. I know we shouldn't – we're both married and have children – but I _can't _just stop now. Do you understand? I..."

Ginny gave up. There was no point in pretending any longer – she couldn't stop now either. Slowly, she undid the button on her trousers, sliding them down her legs and onto the floor. Her knickers followed – she felt a pang as she did this, knowing it was wrong – but she still didn't stop. She turned her head to face Draco but he was already there, pressing his lips back into hers and pushing her down onto the sofa. As she surrendered her body once more she knew that there was nothing she wanted more than to be with him, like this, right now.

**Please review this, whether you think it's good or bad!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've never tried anything like this before so I hope this is OK Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series. All credit to J.K Rowling for creating the magical world of Harry Potter.**

One month later

Ginny couldn't concentrate. Normally, working at the Ministry was her favourite thing – she loved her job and wouldn't change it for anything. But recently, she kept being distracted by the gnawing feeling of guilt.

_You cheated on your husband with Draco Malfoy._

_You slept with Draco instead of going to the party your office held._

_You slept with Draco._

_It felt better than sleeping with Harry._

_You cheated on Harry._

Sighing, Ginny pushed back her chair. It was useless. She couldn't write for the Daily Prophet when she felt like this. At this rate, she would end up writing a confession instead of an article on Quidditch. Feeling slightly stressed, she put all the waiting article requests into a pile and stood up. She needed to go for a walk and try to clear her head. However, just as she was about to leave there was a knock on the office door.

Panicking slightly, Ginny sat down and pulled the piece of parchment she had been scribbling on back towards her.

"Come in!" She called.

The door swung open and, to Ginny's surprise, George walked in.

"Hey George!" Ginny grinned, pulling her older brother into a hug.

To her surprise, George merely looked sheepish.

"I need to tell you something." He confessed.

Ginny smiled. "Go ahead. "

"I... I'm cheating on Angelina. With Padma Patil. You know, that ravenclaw girl who was in the year above you at Hogwarts?"

Ginny's mouth opened in shock. George was cheating on his wife? Then, suddenly, her mouth closed. She had done the same thing, but with Draco. Who was she to judge George when she was equally guilty?

Ginny cleared her throat. "Does Angelina know?"

George paused. "She suspects. I know she suspects. I've been late home a few times, and well, I think she knows I'm not enjoying being with her as much. But I don't know what to do. I want to be with Padma, however Angelina and the kids need me."

Ginny sighed. "I don't know what to suggest. You can't leave Angelina, but if it doesn't feel right..."

Something in her tone of voice alerted George. He looked at her in shock.

"You've been cheating to, haven't you?"

Inwardly, Ginny cursed. "Maybe... yes. Yes I have. I slept with someone else. But it was a one night thing."

George shook his head. "We make a right pair, don't we sis? Well, who's the guy?"

Ginny's mouth went dry. Could she confess that she had slept with Draco Malfoy?

"Umm... well, it was... umm... Draco." The last word came out as a whisper.

"_Malfoy_?" George sounded surprised. "I didn't think you liked him. Jesus, you'd better hope that Harry doesn't discover _that._"

Ginny hung her head, but George just patted her on the shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, sis. We'll both be OK."

With that, George got up and left the room. In a strange way, Ginny now felt better, knowing that she wasn't the only person going through this. Much more calmly, she reached out for the parchment on her desk and began to write the required article on Quidditch.

Two hours later, Ginny left the office and went to find Harry. He normally met her by the rebuilt fountain in the entrance hall of the ministry, but today he had told her to wait for him outside the Head Auror Office. Ginny had been very proud when Harry had been promoted to Head Auror – after all he had done fighting You Know You it was truly what he deserved.

Harry was waiting for Ginny when she arrived at the Head Auror Office.

"Good day?" He asked, kissing her gently on the lips.

"Not bad." Ginny replied. "I finished that article on Quidditch, finally. I was beginning to think I'd never get it done."

Harry smiled. "Well, let's head home then. I just need to stop on the way to pick up some supplies – do you need anything?"

Suddenly, Ginny paused. She had just realised something.

"Oh, damn." She whispered. "Damn, damn, damn."

"What is it?" Harry asked, sounding concerned.

"My period." Ginny replied. "It hasn't come, it was due last week."

Harry looked confused. "But we've been really careful since Lily was born. You said you didn't want any more kids."

"I know. I guess we weren't careful enough. I'll go to St Mungos tomorrow and get everything checked out." Ginny tried to smile at Harry reassuringly, but inside she felt horrified.

Harry and her _had _been careful recently. That could only mean one thing. She was pregnant – with Draco Malfoy's child.

**Please review this, whether you think it's good or bad!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay in updating, hope it was worth the wait! Please review **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series. All credit to J.K Rowling for creating the magical world of Harry Potter.**

Ginny wandered slowly around the shop, clasping her hands in front of her swollen belly. It was only two weeks until her due date and she could really feel the effects. Her three previous children had all been fairly easy to carry, but this one had caused serious morning sickness and forced her to take time off work much earlier. She wondered if it was the world's way of telling her she shouldn't have the child at all.

All Ginny's plans for the child had now been made. She had contacted an old friend of hers from Hogwarts, Louise, and her squib husband Nathaniel Greene. Louise had discovered a few years ago that she was infertile and had considered adopting but just never got round to it. Ginny had explained, briefly, the situation she was in and Louise had happily agreed to take the child and bring it up as her own. Nathaniel had been less sure, mainly because Draco was the father, but he had accepted to please Louise. Now all Ginny had to do was make sure Harry wasn't around when she went into labour – which she had arranged by going on a short holiday with Louise. Harry hadn't been sure it was a good idea but Ginny could be very, very persuasive when she wanted to be.

Suddenly, the shop door swung open and a very familiar man walked in. _Malfoy. _Ginny had barely seen him since that night, and he didn't know that he was the father of the baby she was carrying. She had an overwhelming urge to tell him, so she waddled over to the stall next to where he was. Draco turned to her and gave a small, hidden smile.

"You alright? Harry treating you well? I see he knocked you up again."

Ginny smiled, his voice bringing back memories of that time. She pulled herself back into reality.

"He's treating me fine, I'm actually on holiday with some old friends. He wasn't too happy about that but then I'm almost due. Um, and as to him knocking me up... well..."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "It's not his?" He asked, quite gently.

Ginny lowered her voice to a whisper. She was quite far away from where she lived, but if Draco could suddenly turn up here, anyone could.

"I think it's yours."

Draco stopped, freezing absolutely still. His eyes were momentarily filled with shock before he gained control over his face. Ginny could feel herself going slightly red and hastened to calm herself down.

"You're having my kid?" Draco asked, as though clarifying.

Ginny sighed. "Yes, I'm having your kid. That's why I'm here. I'm going to give birth then lie to Harry and say it was stillborn – he thinks it's his, although I know he suspects something. In reality I'm giving it to some friends who wanted to adopt. They'll bring it up knowing who its parents are without actually meeting us. One day Harry might find out but by then it'll be too late to do anything."

Throughout this, she had been staring down at the display in front of her. She was almost scared to know what Draco thought of this, but hesitantly she raised her gaze. To her amazement, Draco was grinning.

"That's brilliant! Merlin, I feel so lucky! I might not ever get to see it, but I'll always know I had a kid with you." Draco's voice was quiet however you could hear the excitement in it. He looked like he wanted to give Ginny a hug but was restraining because of her pregnancy.

"Look, I need to go now, Astoria and Scorp are buying ice cream round the corner. But when he or she's born, can you just... owl me a picture? I'll keep it somewhere secret, don't worry. Astoria never reads my mail, she knows how picky I am about it. That's what you get in an arranged marriage."

Ginny nodded. "I might see you at work, when I've given birth. I won't need much time off."

Draco turned and left the shop. Ginny felt much happier now she knew that Draco accepted her decision about his baby. Smiling to herself, she went up to the counter to pay, when she felt a familiar sensation in her bump and sunk to the floor. Her waters had broken.

"Someone help!" She yelled, seeing the others in the shop approaching with concern. "I'm going into labour!"

Five hours later, Ginny was lying in a small muggle hospital, struggling to give birth. A kindly man called a 'doctor' had offered to 'telephone' her husband, but Ginny had refused saying she was on holiday without him and she didn't want him to worry. She had to admit though, her decision to give birth in a muggle hospital was beginning to seem foolish. The healers at St Mungo's made it relatively quick and easy, whereas here you were given much less help and the pain relief just made you feel groggy.

Finally, she felt the baby slither out and onto the bed. Ginny almost cried in relief as the 'midwife' approached to check her baby.

"It's a girl!" She exclaimed.

Ginny smiled. Harry's family and her own were both very bad at having girls, so Harry had been amazed when she had had Lily last year. She also knew that Draco only had a son. A girl seemed to be perfect.

"Can I hold her?" She asked, reaching out tiredly.

The 'midwife' gave the baby one last check before handing her over.

"Congratulations, Mrs Potter, she's in perfect health. What are you going to name her?"

Ginny paused. "I need to talk to my husband about that. I'll send off the papers in a few days."

At that moment, Louise and Nathaniel burst in.

"Ginny! We've been so worried! You should have alerted us straight away when you went into labour! Is it a girl or boy?" Louise sounded breathless, but also seemed happy at the clearly healthy baby Ginny was holding.

"She's a girl. Here, hold her. You should get to know her." Ginny felt upset as she handed the baby over, knowing that she wouldn't get it back.

"She's beautiful." Louise cooed.

Nathaniel reached out and held the baby's hand. Ginny had to smile at the scene, but it also made her want to cry. She wouldn't have to fake tears when she explained she had lost the baby.

Louise turned to her. "We'll take you home now, come on. You need to tell Harry, I bet he's worried sick. Are you going to tell..."

Ginny cut her off. "He wants a photo. That's all. I'll take one and owl it when we get home." She knew that they had been about to say Draco but as he had been round here she was worried the people here would recognise the name.

Louise smiled. "That's fine. Let's go home."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay in updating, hope it was worth the wait! Thanks for all the reviews; I'm glad you like it please continue to review as it's going to change a bit and I want the change to be a good one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series. All credit to J.K Rowling for creating the magical world of Harry Potter.**

**ELEVEN YEARS LATER**

Quite a few things had changed in the last eleven years. Ginny's three children with Harry – James, Albus and Lily – had all grown up and started Hogwarts. James was a trouble maker like his grandfather, possessing incredible brains but never using them for anything but mischief. Harry was very proud, however Ginny was disappointed in him, knowing he could be amazing if he tried. Albus was quieter and more studious, excelling at potions and defence against the dark arts. Ginny hoped he would be made prefect in a few years time. Lily had only been at Hogwarts for a year but she was already very popular, being cheerful, helpful and intelligent. Like her brothers, she was a Gryffindor, but Ginny knew she had almost been made a Hufflepuff. It had only been her intelligence that had placed her in Gryffindor. Ginny sometimes wished Lily had been put in Hufflepuff, as it was an underrated house that deserved someone like Lily. However, Lily was happy where she was.

On the other hand, some things hadn't changed. Ginny was still unhappily married to Harry, and wishing she could escape. She had persuaded Harry to give her a separate bedroom, and she had a feeling Harry didn't love her anymore, but they were still technically together. The problem was that divorces were exceedingly difficult to obtain in the magical world, and as Harry was such a high profile picture the paparazzi would pick up on it instantly.

As Ginny wandered towards the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10, one hand on Lily's shoulder, she couldn't help but think about her other daughter. Amunet, Louise had named her. It meant 'the hidden one', which was strangely appropriate. Occasionally, she would get letters from Louise about her. Apparently she had Ginny's face, but Draco's pale blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. She could be sly and cunning but she was also very loving, and shockingly intelligent. She knew that she was a love child and understood it, but she didn't know who her parents were. It would be dangerous for her to know that.

Lily's voice broke Ginny's train of thought.

"What are you thinking about, mummy? You're staring into space."

Ginny smiled down at her daughter. "I'm just remembering all the times I came here to go to school." She lied cheerfully.

"I love Hogwarts! It's my favourite place in the world. I can't wait to go and see Patricia and Dominique again, and do all the lessons, and explore the castle..."

Ginny allowed her daughter to jabber happily in her ear, only half listening, as they approached the barrier. Lily didn't even stop talking as the passed through, emerging on a crowded platform with a scarlet steam engine waiting patiently for pupils to board. Lily instantly spotted Dominique, a girl with frizzy brown hair, and ran off to say hello. Ginny smiled as they caught up on gossip, before turning around to see James and Albus coming through, closely followed by Harry. Harry nodded at Ginny and gave a small smile that didn't reach his eyes. Ginny sighed. In a way it was better that he didn't love her, as she didn't love him, but it really made things awkward.

"Bye mum!" James grinned, hugging her briefly before scampering off, his trolley veering dangerously. Ruru, his tawny owl, hooted indignantly as his cage toppled over, landing roughly on a stack of books.

Albus smiled more sedately as he hugged Ginny goodbye. "Bye bye mum. I hope it's alright with you and dad." Albus, being as clever as he was, knew that something was up between Harry and Ginny, and he didn't want to take side. James had always preferred Harry, and Lily preferred Ginny, but Albus loved his parents equally and was the only child truly saddened by their relationship. He was also the only child who suspected Ginny's 'stillborn' baby may not have been Harry's. However, he was far too polite to suggest it, so Ginny suspected nothing.

As Albus walked away towards a crowd of third year boys, Ginny's thoughts turned back to Amunet. She would be leaving to go to Hogwarts for the first time today. Ginny wondered if she would see her and recognise her. In a way, she hoped not – if she recognised her own features in Amunet, other people might to. If Albus did, it could spell disaster, as he told both his parents practically everything.

Suddenly, Ginny's attention was caught by a man on the other side of the platform. Draco Malfoy. He was standing quietly next to Astoria, who looked rather upset. They were both standing awkwardly, as if they wished they didn't have to be together. This surprised Ginny – had Draco been having the same marriage problems as she had? Thoughts began to gather in Ginny's mind, but she quickly dispelled them. No matter what happened with their marriages, she knew her and Draco couldn't be together. They had bumped into each other plenty of times since Amunet's birth, and often started chatting, but they had to be careful not to get too friendly in case anyone noticed. Right now, Draco was staring, transfixed, at something to the right of Ginny. Ginny turned, and saw the most beautiful little girl she had ever seen.

She was staring, awestruck, up at the train with round, grey eyes, just like Draco's. Her face was soft and shaped exactly like Ginny's, and she had waist length, straight light blonde hair. Her skin was honey coloured and shining with health, and despite her youth many of the boys were staring at her. Some of the older girls looked jealous at the beauty. Ginny felt elated. The child was hers. This was Amunet.

"Ginny?" Asked a low voice, interrupting her. Ginny sighed and turned around to see Harry standing there.

"Umm, Ron and Hermione have just arrived. Ron wants to see you." At that point, Harry noticed Amunet. "Wow. There's a Veela coming to Hogwarts."

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "She's beautiful, but I don't think she's a Veela. She looks far too innocent and carefree."

At that moment, Ron and Hermione arrived, breaking the tension.

"Hey, sis, can I have a word?" Ron asked. He looked quite insistent. Hermione scowled at him.

"Ronald, I don't know about this..."

"It's fine, Hermione. I'm just talking to my sister."

Ginny didn't really understand the exchange, but she nodded to Ron and followed him to a quieter space behind a pillar.

Ron took a deep breath before starting. "Look, I know you and Harry have been a bit rocky for ages. Ever since you got pregnant with that child you lost..."

Ginny looked down and found tears in her eyes at this. She hadn't been able to bring up Amunet, her wonderful, beautiful daughter. It was one of her biggest regrets and always had been. Whenever she welled up at the mention of her lost child though, people just assumed she was crying because she was stillborn.

Ron patted Ginny's shoulders awkwardly. "Sorry. But yeah, since then you two have been getting distant. Harry's been talking to me about it a lot, and we've decided that it's best if you two stop living together. "

Ginny looked up, surprised. "But we've discussed it, and decided we can't split the kids up like that. They'd have to choose a parent to live with. We can't do that to them."

Ron ran his fingers through his hair. "Harry would get James and you would get Lily. That's easy enough. Albus, well, he's a clever kid. He'll understand why you did it and he can split his time between houses."

Ginny nodded. "It makes sense. But if we're doing that, why don't we just go all the way and divorce?"

Ron looked directly at Ginny. "Harry was right. There's someone else, isn't there sis. Someone else you've been carrying on with."

Ginny gasped. "That's not true. I might not love Harry any more, but I'm NOT cheating on him with someone else."

"But you love someone else. Harry knows you aren't cheating – well, he says you're not that type. But we both think you love someone else."

"Maybe. Anyway, I'll talk it through with Harry. I need to go and wave the kids off."

Ginny moved away and back into the crowd just in time to see the Hogwarts Express pull out of the station. She waved frantically, hoping that James, Albus and Lily would see her waving and not think she had left them. As the train turned out of sight, she noticed Harry was talking to Ron. She wandered over and murmured simply.

"I'll meet you at the car in a few minutes. I need to catch up with some friends."

Harry nodded, but before he could reply Ginny was heading away into the crowd. She was just about to go and speak to a friend when she felt a tug on her sleeve and found herself in a little alcove facing Draco Malfoy.

**Little bit longer than normal, which is good please now review! Suspense at the ending there, but I think I might change to Amunet's POV for the next to keep you waiting a little longer!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I don't update that often, I tend to be quite busy especially at the weekends. A big thanks to everyone who reviewed, or subscribed to alerts, or added this to favourites it means a lot! This chapter will be in Amunet's POV, I expect from now on I'll alternate Amunet and Ginny, possibly with Draco's occasionally if you would like that. So keep reviewing and adding your thoughts, and thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series. All credit to J.K Rowling for creating the magical world of Harry Potter.**

**Amunet's POV**

Amunet smiled as she headed towards Platform nine and three-quarters with Louise. She had heard so much about it when she was growing up, and now she was finally going to see it for the first time. Ever since she had gotten her Hogwarts letter she had been anticipating this day – going to the Platform and getting the train to Hogwarts. The strange thing was, unlike every other witch and wizard her age it was the Platform that she was most looking forward to seeing. Hogwarts would be amazing and she couldn't wait to go there, but being on the Platform was more important.

On the Platform, she would see her parents for the first time.

Louise and Nathaniel had always been very honest with Amunet. They had explained to her that her real parents had both been married unhappily to other people but had a brief affair with each other, resulting in her. She was adopted to keep her hidden from everyone and her identity had to be a secret. To ensure that, Amunet did not know who her parents were. But she was certain that she would recognise them when she saw them. After all, she had been told she had her father's eyes and hair, but her face was shaped like her mothers. Amunet was observant and she was sure that with that information she could identify them, and finally know who she really was.

"We're here, Amy, dear." Louise announced, putting her hand on Amunet's shoulder. Amunet frowned slightly. She didn't like her name being abbreviated like that, she just didn't feel like telling Louise off about it.

"Okay Louise. Shall I just run through?" She asked, smiling up at her.

"Yes, it's very easy. Come on now, with me." Louise started to run towards the platform and Amunet followed, calmly jogging straight at the wall. In no time at all, she was standing amongst a huge crowd of people, with a beautiful steam train in front of her. This was it. This was Platform nine and three-quarters.

Amunet began to drift, walking around and just taking in her surroundings. She could tell who the new students were just by looking, and it pleased her that most of them looked happy and friendly. Exactly the sort of people she got on well with. But then, Amunet got on well with almost everyone. She was a very likeable girl. The strange thing was though, lots of people seemed to be staring at her. Some of them, boys especially, looked admiring, but many older girls looked – what was it? – jealous. It was a strange sensation, as Amunet had always been tutored and so never really been in a situation with people who might be jealous. She couldn't help but wonder what it was about her that made them jealous. Just as she was really thinking about this, she stopped.

Across the Platform, a tall man with pale blond hair was staring at her. As soon as he saw her looking back, he looked away and started talking to the boy next to him – presumably his son. But Amunet didn't stop looking – he had the same hair as her, and her stormy grey eyes. The way he carried himself was very upright, like Amunet, and he seemed to be able to hide what he was thinking. Amunet felt an incredible sensation of happiness. This man was her father.

At that moment, she was interrupted by Nathaniel coming up to her.

"Are you alright Amunet? Let's find you a seat on the train."

Amunet paused before replying. "I saw my dad. I don't know who he is, but he looks quite like me. He's standing over there."

Nathaniel sighed. "I know it's difficult, Amunet, but you need to pretend not to know him. Remember, no-one can know who you are. Not even you, in case someone uses legilimency on you. Now, come and get on the train. Louise has put your stuff on already."

Amunet couldn't stop the sadness that came onto her face. "Can you not at least point out my mother? You don't have to say who she is, just let me see her. Then I'll feel happy, having seen all my real family."

Nathaniel's eyes hardened, as though he didn't like being reminded he wasn't her father, but it passed. "Alright. I'll point her out to you. But don't tell Louise, she wouldn't like it if she knew you knew. She knows you're intelligent, but I think she's hoping it will stay a secret for a while longer.

Amunet smiled up at Nathaniel and started walking with him towards the train. People were still staring, and she could hear them whispering things about her. Several people called her beautiful, which pleased her. She loved the way she looked. One even suggested she was a Veela, which almost made her laugh. She was nowhere near evil and vain enough to be a Veela.

Suddenly, Nathaniel nudged her shoulder.

"See the woman over there, with red hair, talking to her brother? That's your mother. Now, come on, onto the train before anyone notices you staring."

Amunet, though, stopped momentarily to take in her mother's appearance. She had straight, bright red hair and a freckled face, and was talking with an expression that was both happy and pained. Her face was shaped like Amunet's and they had the same skin tone, although obviously Amunet didn't have freckles. She looked kind, and Amunet found herself wishing that she had been brought up by her own mum. It wasn't that she had anything against Nathaniel and Louise, it was just strange knowing they weren't her real parents.

Coming back to reality, Amunet stepped forwards again with Nathaniel and headed towards the train. It was almost eleven o'clock, and she had heard the train never left a second late. E4xcitement about Hogwarts building, Amunet kissed Nathaniel once on each cheek to say goodbye – as Louise had French parents she had taught Amunet to do this – and boarded the train. Her luggage was waiting for her in an empty compartment and so she sat back, hoping to get a bit of sleep on the journey there.

However, just as the train was about to leave she heard the compartment door slide open. Looking up, she saw a crowd of children, many of them with red hair like her mother's, standing in the doorway.

"Can we come in here? Everywhere else is full." A boy asked. Her had messy black hair that fell into his eyes, and he looked like a fourth year.

Amunet shrugged, then smiled warmly. "Go right ahead. I don't know anyone yet, I'm a first year."

A red headed girl nodded. "We all know the feeling." She replied, sitting down opposite her. Suddenly, she frowned.

"You look slightly familiar. Have I met you before?"

**Another cliffhanger! Hope you liked it, I wasn't entirely sure how to write for Amunet. Not much happened except at the end, but I hope that's ok! I'll update as soon as I can!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry once again for the delay in updating, hope it was worth the wait! Thanks for all the reviews; I'm glad you like it please continue to review, whether you think it's good or bad, I love all your comments!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series. All credit to J.K Rowling for creating the magical world of Harry Potter.**

**Ginny's POV**

Ginny gasped as she felt Draco's muscular body pressed up against hers. His hands held her wrists above her head and she was completely powerless – and she loved it. Her heart rate was quickening and she could feel herself quickly losing control. Memories kept flashing through her head. Honestly, why should this one man be able to make her feel like this? It was completely irrational. Ginny tried to clear her fuzzy brain as Draco cleared his throat slightly huskily.

"I just had to... talk to you, now I... she's beautiful, Gin. So beautiful. Practically an angel." Draco sounded like he too was fighting to control himself - his voice was filled with lust and another emotion Ginny couldn't quite understand. Ginny could feel electricity racing through her body at the sound of that voice.

"I just wish I could have kept her... that things hadn't gone like this..." Ginny's voice was quiet and echoed some of the sadness she felt about Amunet, as well as her passion for Draco.

Suddenly neither of them could hold it in any longer. Their lips touched and Ginny melted into the most passionate kiss she had had in eleven years. She couldn't move and out her arms around Draco, so instead she gently sucked on his bottom lip to show how much she was enjoying herself. She was rewarded by Draco moaning softly and releasing her wrists, moving his hands to her hips. Gently, he began to caress them, running his cold fingers along her waist. Ginny sighed in pleasure, before realising what was happening. She was snogging Draco at Platform nine and three-quarters. She couldn't risk this – someone might find them. Reluctantly, she pulled back as much as she could in the confined space.

"I'm sorry." Draco murmured. Ginny could hear that he was trying to keep his voice emotionless, but the regret and passion he felt were very poorly disguised.

"Don't be. I'm not, even though that shouldn't have happened. None of this should." Ginny could feel tears coming in to her eyes, before Draco reached forward and pulled her into a hug.

"Shhh Ginny. It's ok. It's all fine. This doesn't have to happen ever again, if you don't want it. I just had to see you, after I saw Amunet... she's perfect, Ginny. I'm amazed by how perfect she is."

Ginny squeezed Draco before extracting herself from the hug. "I'm just worried because I want it to happen again, and it's wrong. It's all wrong. But...Harry's going to move out, I think, I know he wants it now. We need to talk about it but I think we're going to divorce. I needed to tell you that – I know it doesn't change anything, not really, but I needed you to know."

With that, Ginny walked away, not trusting herself anymore. Whenever Draco was near she forgot all her rules and morals, and it was dangerous. But perhaps the excitement of the danger was one of the reasons why she loved being with him so much. Sighing, Ginny tucked her shirt back in as she stepped through the barrier and back into the muggle world. This talk with Harry was going to be difficult. Very difficult.

Ginny could feel butterflies in her stomach as she approached Harry, who was sat in the car staring at nothing in particular. She was really worried that he would refuse to divorce her. Now that they had finally decided to live separately she really hoped that they could just cut ties and go their separate ways. Of course, they would still see each other at family things, but Ginny could cope with that. She just didn't want to be tied to him anymore.

No sooner had Ginny sat down in the car than Harry started talking.

"Right, I think we'd better sort this out as soon as possible, or it's going to be awkward. I know you don't want to be with me. I've known it for years, I've just been in denial because I still wanted you. But now, I know this isn't working out, and I'm ready to move on. I don't want to hurt the kids – really, I don't – but they all know something's happening and I won't force them to choose. They can move between us whenever they want to.

I kind of agree that we may as well divorce, I'm just sop worried about what the paparazzi will think. They're always trying to follow us, and when they hear about this there'll be so many rumours about affairs, illegitimate children, and everything. I think I can cope with that, but can you? Will you be OK dealing with all of that? I still care about you, even though I don't love you, and I don't want this to hurt you."

Ginny had only been half listening since the mention of illegitimate children. Would her divorcing Harry cause the papers to suspect the existence of Amunet? Even worse, would they figure out who she was? Could she risk this to divorce Harry?

"Alright Harry. I think we should get a divorce. I'm sure that I'll be fine with it – after all, I've dealt with rumours before, right? That nonsense about you and that muggle woman? Then that thing about me and my boss?"

Harry frowned at the memory, before his face cleared. "Fine. Can I keep the house?"

Ginny paused. She did quite like the little house they lived in, it was very cozy and warm. "If you want. I suppose I can live at the Burrow until I get my own place. I've got a fair bit of money in my private vault, so I can buy a flat with room for the kids."

Harry shook his head. "Actually, you keep the house. I already have one. I just forgot about it. I'm sure Kreacher's done a great job of cleaning it up now."

"Oh yeah. Number 12."

An awkward silence followed, before Ginny finally spoke again.

"Well, let's get back so you can pack up. We can go to the ministry and apply for divorce later. Then we can tell the kids."

**I have a feeling that was my worst chapter. I'm so very sorry. Please give me some feedback, even if you hated it, so I know how to improve and what parts were good!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed, alerted or added this story to favourites; it does mean so much to me. I'm glad you liked the last chapter even though I wasn't sure about it. Please to continue to review so I know how I'm doing. Oh, and if you have any ideas for what Amunet should do at school that would be very helpful!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series. All credit to J.K Rowling for creating the magical world of Harry Potter.**

**Amunet's POV**

Amunet paused as she wondered how to reply. She recognised herself in many of the children here, and she knew they were her family. It excited her – she was finally meeting her siblings and cousins! – but at the same time she was afraid what would happen if they found out who she was. Luckily, she was an excellent liar, something she had apparently inherited from her father.

"Do you live anywhere near Paris? I model over there for a couple of children's robe stores in my spare time. I live in the middle of nowhere so I doubt you've actually seen me before. I don't recognize any of you." Everything Amunet said was pretty much true. She did model in Paris, as well as a few other countries, and she did live in the middle of nowhere. It was certainly true she hadn't seen these people before as well.

The girl frowned slightly. She was clearly quite intelligent. "My family's quite poor, I've never been abroad. You just look like someone I know. In fact... you look like Scorpius!" She smiled as she said this, her entire face lighting up. Everyone else in the carriage groaned.

"Rose, please don't talk about your little boyfriend now." A small boy groaned, scrunching up his face in protest.

Rose sighed dramatically. "Just because _you _don't like him Albus... still, it's true! You have his eyes and hair, just your skin's the wrong colour and your face is softer. Hmm. Maybe you're distantly related."

Amunet shrugged. "I'm adopted, I don't know who my family is. I'd say it's unlikely." She did her best to appear emotionless when inside she felt thrilled. This 'Scorpius' sounded like the boy she had seen next to her father at the station – her half brother. Know she knew who someone in her family was.

Everyone in the carriage suddenly looked upset. "We're so sorry." The girl apologised. "I'm Rose Weasley, by the way. The daughter of Ron and Hermione from the Golden Trio? The boy with the messy hair is James Potter, next to him is his brother Albus, that's my idiotic brother Hugo, and that's Lily Potter."

Amunet smiled. She'd heard of the Golden Trio of course – they had defeated Voldemort. Now she was almost certain that her mum was Harry Potter's wife – Genevieve or something similar. That would explain why her existence was hidden. In that case, James, Albus and Lily were half siblings, while Rose and Hugo were cousins.

"I'm Amunet Greene, the adopted daughter of Louise and Nathaniel who I doubt any of you know. So you're the children of the Golden Trio? That must be amazing." Amunet meant what she said – it probably was amazing. She wondered why her mum had cheated on the one and only Harry Potter.

It was Albus who spoke. "We get followed everywhere. We have to live up to expectations. It's horrible. Besides, I think my parents want to divorce. They don't like each other any more." He sounded upset and slightly bitter.

"Don't talk about that!" Lily scolded. "They wouldn't want us to spread it around."

"I'm so sorry. Is it really that bad?" Amunet was beginning to find out why her mum had cheated. It sounded like she had had a crush on Harry and married him, before realising they had nothing in common and marriage wouldn't work.

"Could be worse. At least they don't hit each other." James sounded like he didn't really care. "I'll go with dad when they split up, anyway. I don't get on so well with mum."

"I'll go with mum. Dad doesn't like me as much as you two, because I'm a girl." Lily sounded sad.

"Don't take sides! Please!" Albus sounded upset. "I don't want to take sides, they're my parents! I'll end up with mum, I think, but I love them both. Why should we have to choose?"

Amunet stood up. "I'm so sorry, I seem to have started some kind of argument. I apologise. I don't mean to intrude or anything. I barely know any kids my own age so I find it hard to interact."

Rose pulled her down again. "No, don't worry, it's something we always talk about. My aunt and uncle have always had a weird relationship. It makes me appreciate how lucky Hugo and I are. It must be horrible for you not knowing your parents."

Amunet sighed. "Yes and no. I wish I could have grown up with them and been with them. I wish I knew them better. But I love Louise and Nathaniel, they're such lovely people. Nathaniel more so as he's more honest with me. One day I'll find out who my parents are, I'm sure."

"You don't know?" It was the first time that Hugo spoke.

"No. I've only seen pictures, I don't know their names." This was sort of true, except Amunet had seen them in real life not pictures.

"That's so sad. I can't imagine that. That's worse than my dad being orphaned, at least he knew who his parents were." Lily sounded like she was going to cry.

"Oh don't worry about it. It's fine. I'll find out some day." Amunet looked down so no-one could see what she was thinking. She wanted so badly to ask who Lily, James and Albus' mum was, and who Scorpius' dad was, so she knew their names.

At that moment, the boy who she presumed was 'Scorpius' entered. Most people looked irritated, by Rose let out a delighted squeal and hugged him.

"Scorpius! I haven't seen you in ages! How was your summer?"

Scorpius put an arm around Rose and sat down in between Rose and Amunet. "Same old, same old. Mum and dad arguing over nothing. Stupid arranged marriage. Yours?"

Rose was about to reply when Scorpius noticed Amunet, and recognition flashed through his eyes. "Do I know you?" He asked, eyes narrowing. Amunet could see this boy would be harder to lie to – he had the same ability to close up his face and detect a liar.

"I said that when I saw her! She looks a bit like you! Her name's Amunet Greene and she's adopted. She doesn't know who her parents are, poor thing." Rose gave Amunet a sympathetic look before trying to get Scorpius' attention, but he was focused on Amunet.

"I guess you look a bit like me, or my father. Same hair and eyes. Are you part Veela or something?"

Amunet shrugged. "Don't' know, but I doubt it. No idea who my parents are but I'm not vain enough. Or elegant. Besides, my face is too round."

Scorpius nodded. "You remind me of someone else, a bit, but I can't think who. It's probably just a coincidence though. By the way, you guys should change, we're nearly there. See you at school, Rosie."

The boy kissed Rose on the cheek before leaving. Rose blushed. "Right, boys, outside while the girls change. Then we'll swap."

The boys all filed out, but as they were doing so, Albus turned. "I know who else you remind me of, Amunet." His eyes narrowed. "Ginny, my mother."

**I know, I know, nothing really happened. I needed to get introductions out of the way. I'm sorry it was boring, but I may stick with Amunet for a few chapters, then go back to Ginny. Please review! Don't worry, more action is coming soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you again for your reviews and alerts, it does mean so much to me! I'm glad you like this fanfic, I love writing it and it's lovely to know other people like it to. Please continue to review with what you think, etc. The Draco-Ginny element isn't going to feature as much in the next few chapters as they'll mainly be about Amunet, but I will write one about the divorce soon. If you have any ideas as to what you want to happen, what you think the divorce should be like, or anything similar, please put them in a review or message me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series. All credit to J.K Rowling for creating the magical world of Harry Potter.**

**Amunet's POV**

Amunet froze momentarily. Ginny. That was her mums name. She felt absolutely ecstatic at finding that out. The problem was, other people clearly suspected – and she had only been on the train for a few hours.

Luckily, she was saved from a potentially embarrassing situation by Rose and Lily laughing.

"Where does that boy get his ideas from. Yes, you look a bit like Ginny, but her face is such a common shape – and she's such a mother hen I don't think she could ever give a child up. She's going to be upset enough when she loses James to Harry." Chortling, Rose pulled a set of Gryffindor robes out of her trunk and pulled them on.

Lily just looked at Amunet and smiled. "Don't listen to Albus. He lives in a little world of his own, to be honest. He can be a bit weird. No-one takes him too seriously when he gets like that." She to pulled out a set of Gryffindor robes, although hers were made of a richer material and seemed to have been pressed flat.

Amunet nodded. "I'm not going to take him seriously, don't worry. My mum's probably dead." She lied casually, her face quite expressionless. "Besides, your mum's _Harry Potter's wife._ There's no way I'm _his _daughter, and I know she wouldn't be a cheater." Amunet hoped this would put the other girls off the scent. She barely paid attention to the conversation as she pulled on her own plain black robes.

"No, she wouldn't." Lily laughed. "I don't think. Right, are we all done? The boys can come in now."

Rose lead the way out into the corridors and signalled to the boys they could go in. Amunet was pleased to see that James and Hugo were laughing off Albus's suggestion, and even he looked very unsure about it. Hopefully, the rumours would get no further and simply be forgotten.

However, she was quickly distracted when a red beam of light shot over her head. She turned around to see a pair of boys throwing hexes at each other just down the carriage.

"You idiot Andy, you knew I liked Jade and yet you _asked her out. _In front of me!" The smaller boy, who was wearing Hufflepuff robes and looked like a fourth year, snarled, throwing a hex that hit the carriage wall in a shower of sparks.

"I didn't know you liked her! I thought you liked Harriet! I've had a crush on her since second year, Patrick, or don't you remember?" The dark skinned boy, Andy, threw a curse at Patrick which missed and hit a seventh year Ravenclaw wearing a Head Girl badge.

"Excuse me..." She started.

Amunet could sense a huge train battle beginning and was very relieved when the train pulled into a station. She leapt at the door and shoved it open just as a stray jinx flew over her head and hit Rose in the face. Amunet tried to turn and help but found herself falling out of the carriage and right into the arms of an enormous, bearded man.

"You alrigh'?" He asked, setting her down gently. "Firs' years over by the boats. Careful now."

Amunet quietly thanked him and scurried over to where he had pointed. Sure enough, a crowd of first years was beginning to assemble by a small harbour hidden in the corner of the station. Straightening her slightly creased robes, she stood next to the frightened looking crowd. One boy stepped forward and smiled slightly at her.

"Hi. I'm Norman Longbottom. Who are you?"

Amunet smiled at his friendliness. "I'm Amunet Greene. Are you the son of the Herbology teacher?"

He smiled. "Yes, I'm Professor Longbottom's son. It's strange being here, because I've visited Hogwarts so many times but I still have to go through this with all the other First Years. I think it's made me more nervous, like I have something to live up to."

"At least you won't get lost quite as easily – although Louise told me your dad was famous for that."

Norman laughed. "Yes. Thank goodness I have my mum's sense of direction, not his. Unlike my big sister Naomi. Oh, and is Louise your mum?"

Amunet paused. "Adopted mum. I'm adopted. No idea who my parents are really. They're probably dead." She knew she should start spreading around the lie that her parents were dead – it was important that no-one found out the truth.

Norman looked shocked, as did a number of their companions who had been listening to the conversation. However, before anyone could reply the enormous bearded man appeared again.

"Alrigh', firs' years! I'm Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds a' Hogwarts. Now, no more tha' four to a boat – righ'? Forward!"

Amunet had clambered into a boat with Norman, an overweight boy with mousey hair, and a skeletal girl who looked absolutely terrified. They didn't speak much as the boats pulled away and began sailing across the lake. It was dark, and Amunet was spellbound by the beauty. It looked so calm and peaceful. She decided that sitting by the lake would be a wonderful thing to do in the evenings, if she could sneak out. It almost certainly wouldn't be allowed though.

Her thoughts were distracted when the overweight boy poked her shoulder. She turned to find him looking at her apologetically.

"Sorry, but um, are you a Veela?" He asked nervously.

She laughed, throwing back her head and gazing at the stars. "Don't think so."

The boy smiled slightly. "You reminded me of one. I'm Laurence Wood, by the way. Who are you?"

"Amunet Greene. You're the son of England Quidditch Keeper Oliver, aren't you? His fourth son?" She had read about him in the paper. He was always overlooked because he was fat and hated sports, unlike the rest of his family. It had caused him to have some self esteem issues, but Oliver had always maintained that he was a lovely, intelligent person who shouldn't be judged because of his weight.

He nodded unsurely.

"Don't worry. I don't believe in judging people from their parents. After all, no-one can judge me for mine, so I shouldn't judge from other people's. I'm adopted." She answered his questioning gaze.

"So am I." A quiet voice spoke up. The skeletal girl looked up from where she was sat in the corner. "My parents were killed by a free Death Eater in a revenge attack after You-Know-Who's downfall. They were both muggle borns, and foreign. I've always felt like an outcast because I was adopted by muggles. They beat me every day when they learnt what I was. Couldn't wait to get rid of me. I'm not allowed back to them at the end of the school year so I need to find a new home." At that, she burst into tears.

Amunet put her arms around the girl, closely followed by Norman and Laurence. "It's ok," she soothed gently. "You'll be fine. I don't know who my parents are. They're probably dead. I've always been well treated and I feel so sorry for what you're going through, but it'll be fine. I'm here for you if you want to talk."

The girl nodded. "Thanks... Amunet is it? My name's Tanith. I don't know who my parents are either, but I got a letter that told me they were both Irish muggle borns who moved away to hide from You-Know-Who. They thought they were safe and came back, but they were wrong."

The next hour flew by as Amunet talked to Tanith, Norman and Laurence, quickly making friends with all three. They talked about everything and really got to know each other. Norman wanted to be a Hufflepuff to prove they weren't all duffers, and Amunet knew his kindness would probably get him there. Laurence was hoping for Gryffindor but agreed Hufflepuff would be nice. Tanith knew nothing about them, but when she heard about Slytherin stated,

"I would love to get in and prove you don't have to be pureblood to be Slytherin."

Amunet didn't know which house to go in. She didn't think Hufflepuff would suit her, and Gryffindor sounded to cliché. Ravenclaw was for nerds, and she wasn't a nerd. Slytherin? It would suit her, but it had such an evil reputation. She wasn't sure about that at all.

Soon, Amunet found herself standing outside the Great Hall. It was time for her to know where she truly belonged. When she entered, she knew the sorting would begin.


	9. Chapter 9

**I know I haven't updated in a while, I'm very sorry, this time of year is very busy with exams and such. I'll try and update as often as possible anyway. Please keep reading and reviewing, and thanks again to those who have already done so! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series. All credit to J.K Rowling for creating the magical world of Harry Potter.**

**Amunet's POV**

Amunet was amazed as she walked into the Great Hall. It was so big! There were four massive tables and then one smaller table at the front, where the professors sat. Amunet knew that each table was for a separate house, and she tried to work out which was for which. She recognised Rose, Lily, Albus, James and Hugo on the far right table – so that must be the Gryffindor table. On the opposite side of the room she could just about make out Scorpius, so that would be Slytherin. However, before she could distinguish between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw she found herself standing in front of Headmistress McGonagall, waiting for her to speak.

However, before she did so, the hat burst into song. Amunet was startled. Louise and Nathaniel had never mentioned that the sorting hat would sing? She tried to concentrate on the words, but found herself much more interested in the hat itself. She couldn't help but wonder how it had been charmed to both sort and sing – she would have thought it could only do one or the other. Then again, she wasn't a bookish girl, so she didn't have great knowledge on these things yet.

Finally, the sorting hat finished singing and everyone clapped. Amunet politely joined in, before nudging Tanith, who was next to her.

"What did it actually say?" She asked.

Tanith smiled, obviously slightly amused by Amunet's behaviour. "It was just listing the qualities of each house. Not that it matters really. It makes Gryffindor sound amazing, Ravenclaw geeky, Hufflepuff stupid and Slytherin evil. It's obvious it was made by Godric Gryffindor."

Amunet laughed, pleased by Tanith's new-found confidence. "You don't like Gryffindor then?"

Tanith was about to reply when Headmistress McGonagall cleared her throat. From her disapproving glances, she seemed to have heard what they were saying. Oops. The headmistress had been a Gryffindor.

"ALDRIDGE, Geoffrey" McGonagall called.

A surprisingly tall boy climbed up on the stage, visibly quaking in fear. The sorting hat was placed on his head and there was a moment of silence. Amunet had a feeling that the hat was talking, just too quietly for anyone but the boy to hear.

"Hufflepuff!" The hat suddenly cried. The table next to the Gryffindors started clapping, solving Amunet's mystery about which table was which.

"ATTOL, Frances"

The process was repeated, this time for a chubby, nervous looking girl.

"Ravenclaw!" The hat yelled. The girl looked very happy at the choice.

"BAKER, Cherry"

"Hufflepuff!"

"BARNARD, Lewis"

"Gryffindor!"

Amunet quickly got bored of watching people be sorted. It was the same every time. However, she did notice that there were fewer Slytherins than there were of every other house – presumably, it was more selective. Perhaps being a Slytherin wouldn't be too bad after all.

"FLEETWOOD, Tanith" The hat called.

Amunet grinned encouragingly at her new friend as she mounted the stage. Slowly, Tanith sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head. Amunet could hear a few people commenting on how skinny she was, and how her face still showed she had been crying. She hoped Tanith wouldn't be affected by the comments.

"Slytherin!" The hat called.

Amunet was glad her friend had gotten into the house she wanted to be in, and clapped hard. The Slytherin table welcomed her surprisingly warmly given their reputation. Perhaps they weren't exactly evil – just protective of their own.

Suddenly, Amunet heard her own name.

"GREENE, Amunet"

Gracefully, she climbed up onto the stage. She wasn't nervous, really – she was a model so wasn't easily frightened – but she felt it might be unwise to appear overly confident. She didn't want to seem big-headed or unapproachable.

As soon as the hat was placed on her head it began talking softly to her.

"My, my, you are a difficult one. You have a brain, an excellent brain, but you aren't one for studying I see. You have courage, plenty of it, and a disregard for rules. You like making friends, but you can be cunning, and witty. You could go almost anywhere. Your brains dictate Ravenclaw, your courage and nobility Gryffindor, your cunning Slytherin, and your friendliness Hufflepuff. I have never seen a more rounded student."

Amunet could see that the hall was getting restless. The hat was taking a very long time to sort her, and they didn't like it. Tanith was looking at her in an almost worried way.

"Do you have any wishes?" The hat asked.

Amunet was surprised. "Hufflepuff is too accepting, Ravenclaw too nerdy, Gryffindor too cliché and Slytherin too evil." She thought honestly. The hat seemed to hear the thoughts.

"In that case... I will put you where your family secretly want you to go. Yes, Draco and Ginny know where you should be, even if they have never really met you. Do not be so surprised that I know your parents – it is my job to know everything about you." The hat paused, before calling to the hall. "Slytherin!"

Amunet took off the hat and walked quietly to the Slytherin table. She knew who her parents were now, both of them. But the hat knew it to. Would it tell the headmistress? If it did, she was doomed. Literally.

She smiled and tried to act confident but friendly as she reached the table, taking a seat next to Tanith.

"You made it! I knew you would!" Tanith's confidence was incredible, considering how she had been before.

Amunet smiled. "It didn't know where to put me at first – it said I could go anywhere. But then it decided Slytherin was best."

"It is." Scorpius was grinning at her, clearly recognizing her from earlier. "Rose keeps trying to persuade me I should have gone into Gryffindor, but Slytherin really is the best. It's not evil, just selective and very protective."

"Not to mention we have the largest dorms and the fewest people. There's loads of space, we even have our own duelling section. No other house has as much space." A random third year boy, presumably a friend of Scorpius, joined in. Soon, Amunet found herself conversing with everyone, clearly accepted and welcomed. She felt happy. As long as no-one discovered her secret, she would be fine here.

They continued talking through all the speeches, and it wasn't until they were about to leave that Amunet was reminded of her earlier worries. Headmistress McGonagall had come up and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Amunet Greene? Can you come with me please?"

All her worries returning, Amunet said goodbye to her new friends and headed out of the hall with the headmistress.

**Good? Bad? Utterly terrible? Please review with your thoughts! Sorry for any typos as well.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so sorry that I don't update that often. My schedule is hectic at the moment and it's only going to get busier. I will try and update as often as I can. Thank you so, so much for all your reviews, etc, they're my inspiration to keep going. I wasn't entirely sure how to write this so I hope it's ok! Also, my apologies this isn't a normal Drinny – I know it's more about Amunet at the moment but that's necessary for what I want to happen.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series. All credit to J.K Rowling for creating the magical world of Harry Potter.**

**Ginny's POV**

The moment Harry and Ginny arrived in the Ministry, we were swamped by paparazzi.

"Mr Potter, is it true that you and your wife are divorcing?"

"Mrs Potter, is it true that you cheated on your husband with a string of men and that's why you're divorcing?"

"Mr Potter, what do you say to the rumours that you're secretly engaged to a Muggle?"

Some of the rumours were ridiculous – in fact, the one about Harry being engaged nearly made Ginny burst out laughing. However, the one's about her cheating almost made her blush, and she worked hard to keep her face impassive.

Harry paused, then sighed as if he knew he had to say something. "Yes, I am divorcing my wife. It is not because of either of us cheating, we just don't want to be together any more. Custody of the children will be split. I would like to ask for privacy as this is a difficult time for both of us."

He turned away and Ginny followed, heading towards the lifts. The reporters looked as though they wanted to keep questioning but they had the statement they needed so they reluctantly dispersed. Ginny expected that this would be front page news tomorrow. She frowned as she imagined how her kids would react - they must be sort of expecting it, but she didn't really want them to find out from the Daily Prophet. She supposed she would have to owl them later.

When Ginny and Harry reached the divorce office, she felt herself relax. This was the right thing to do. She probably should have pushed for it years ago.

"Are you sure about this?" Harry asked her, a small amount of pain in his eyes.

"Yes. I'm certain."

Harry nodded, before turning the handle. They both walked in in silence.

Two hours later, Ginny emerged from the office. It was done. Finalised. She was officially Miss Ginny Weasley again. Custody of the children would be chosen by the children themselves in a meeting next week. After all this time, Ginny was free again.

It felt amazing. She didn't have to pretend in public, and she could do whatever she wanted. No-one could tell her what to do. She expected that she would be single for a while now, which suited her perfectly. It would be so much easier that way. After all, there was only one man she thought she could love now...

She tried to stop that thought as soon as it arrived. She couldn't think about Draco that way. Yes, she was single now, but he was still married. Unhappily married, it was true, but then pureblood arranged marriages often were. Still, she couldn't help but wonder what would happen now she wasn't tied to Harry. It was more acceptable for pureblood men to cheat on their wives, after all. They were considered to be far above their wives.

Groaning, Ginny began to walk away. She needed time to think. Besides, she didn't want to see Harry now. That part of her life was over. She could be civil with him, of course, but she knew he was hurt. She didn't want to talk to him. There was no point in feeling guilty over this – really, it was the right thing to do.

As Ginny was about to step into the fireplace and floo home, something else occurred to her. She needed to tell her mum. Molly had absolutely no idea what was happening, and finding out from the newspaper would be unacceptable. After she had written to the kids, she needed to see her mum. Who undoubtedly would be furious at her.

Grabbing some floo powder, she wondered exactly what her mum would do to her when she found out. She would probably expect that Ginny was cheating on Harry, or Harry was cheating on her. She wouldn't understand that Ginny just didn't love Harry. But then, she had cheated on him, so it wasn't entirely untrue... well, whatever happened, Ginny's night with Draco had to stay secret. The fate of Amunet, her other daughter, relied on that. If Amunet's parents were discovered there really would be hell to pay.

**Hmm. Definitely not my best chapter. Please review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm really sorry that I haven't posted in a while, it's just so hectic at this time of year! I know some of you have been waiting for what happens when people start to find out who Amunet is, and when she meets her parents. Well, I can promise you it's going to happen, but perhaps not quite yet. The story needs time to develop, so I'm sorry if it's a bit boring at the moment. All reviews, messages, etc are appreciated – they are my inspiration to continue! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series. All credit to J.K Rowling for creating the magical world of Harry Potter.**

**Amunet's POV**

As Amunet wandered along after the Headmistress, she examined every part of the castle she passed. It was enormous, and she was enthralled by the sight – besides, there was so much information here! Perhaps she would find some information on her parents. Also, she loved to explore, and her memory was excellent. As long as she took in enough of her surroundings she would never get lost here, and would always be able to find that hall again.

**McGonagall's POV**

Minerva McGonagall had taken on the role of headmistress after the death of Severus Snape, and she was now coming to the end of her teaching career. However, she still remembered every student who she had ever taught – and that was why she needed to talk to Amunet. As soon as she had seen her, she had recognised parts of her – and she had a feeling she knew exactly who this girl was. Even if Amunet did not know herself yet.

**Amunet's POV**

Eventually, Amunet found herself standing outside a large stone gargoyle. The headmistress stepped forward, and Amunet wondered if this gargoyle hid some sort of secret passage. It would be quite a clever way to hide an office, putting it down a passage people didn't know existed.

"Whiskers" McGonagall stated clearly.

To Amunet's surprise, the gargoyle did not move. Instead, the roof above her head opened up and a small platform descended in front of her.

"The gargoyle used to be the entrance, but it was destroyed in the war. Now I use a different entrance to the same office." The headmistress explained. "Just stand on the platform next to me."

Amunet stepped forward onto the platform.

"Severus" McGonagall stated.

The platform rose slowly, spinning slightly as it did so, until it emerged in a strange office. The sensation left Amunet feeling slightly ill, and also like her brain was scrambled. It felt very strange.

Calmly, Headmistress McGonagall walked off the platform and sat down at her desk. "You may feel a little odd. The platform is charmed so that anyone who travels on it can only tell the truth while in this room for the next hour. I find it invaluable when finding troublemakers and sorting out issues."

Amunet started to panic. Now she couldn't lie if she was asked about her family!

McGonagall eyed her closely. "The reason I have brought you hear is because there is a slight issue with you being at Hogwarts. While you are clearly a witch, and a clever one at that, all members of this school must state their parentage so we know their blood status. This is not to encourage discrimination, in fact it is to encourage unity. When your guardians put your name down they refused to give the names of your parents. I do not know if they knew who they were, but I expect they did. So I am going to ask you now – do you know the names of your parents?"

Amunet tried so hard not to answer. Every nerve in her body was standing on end, and she felt like a criminal. But the words came from her mouth before she could stop them.

"Yes, I know their names. But I have never spoken to them."

McGonagall nodded. "Good. Now, I can remember every pupil I have ever taught at this school. There are two who you every strongly remind me of – in fact, you remind me of their other children as well."

Amunet swallowed. McGonagall seemed to know exactly who her parents were, and that was disastrous. If she knew, soon all the staff would know. Then the pupils. Then everyone. Soon enough, the entire world would face the scandal of her existence – and Amunet would go from a clever, beautiful girl, who did a bit of modelling and made friends with many people, to the hated love child of Harry Potter's wife and an ex-Deatheater.

"I am not planning on telling many people who you are."

Amunet's head snapped up, and she locked eyes with the headmistress. Her identity would remain a secret? That would be brilliant!

"If you are who I think you are, your existence would change the world. Just one hour ago the divorce papers between the woman I believe to be your mother and her husband were signed. The reasons are currently unclear to most people, but you, in their eyes, would solve the mystery."

"Ginny and Harry divorced?" Amunet asked.

Inwardly, she cursed herself. Why on earth did she say that? Now the cat really was out of the bag – if it hadn't been before. Her mother was Ginny Potter – no, now Ginny Weasley. The ex-wife of Harry Potter, defeated of Voldemort.

McGonagall's eyes dilated momentarily, then she sighed.

"So I was right. Your mother is Ginny Weasley. Your father, I presume, is Draco Malfoy."

"Yes." Amunet didn't trust herself to say anything else.

"Very well. I will keep your secret. However, I will tell your real parents that I know who you are. Just in case. After all, they deserve to know how you are getting on."

Amunet felt her chest tighten slightly. "Can I meet them? She asked.

The headmistress looked shocked for a moment. "I can see if I can arrange it, but it would be dangerous. If you were seen... still, I can try. Perhaps they can come up to Hogwarts one day."

Amunet nodded, and smiled. "Thank you. For promising not to tell anyone. I don't think anyone else would do that."

Headmistress McGonagall just looked at Amunet. "I feel sorry for you. You will always have to live with the fact you are a mistake. You can't tell anyone who you really are. Your life is a web of lies. No-one should have to live like that."

Amunet suddenly felt very sad. She was a mistake. She shouldn't exist. She would never really belong.

"Go back to the hall now. Try not to get lost, but I doubt you will. Your parents are both very intelligent and have excellent memories. I'm sure you are the same. Don't tell anyone else who you are. No matter what happens. If You have any more questions, just come to me." McGonagall smiled slightly.

Amunet turned away and stood on the platform. She felt the strange sensation begin again, and was just about to descend when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Before you leave." McGonagall stated. "You should have this."

She handed Amunet a small white box. Amunet opened it and gasped. It was a ring, a beautiful silver ring with a green stone in the middle.

"That was your fathers ring, passed down through the family to be given to the first female born. It is yours. Never wear it in public, just in case. I'm sure your father would want you to have it."

Ten minutes later, Amunet walked back into the Great Hall. The other Slytherins were waiting for her expectantly.

"What did she want?" Tanith asked.

"Yeah, what did the hag want?" Asked a repulsive older boy.

Amunet glared at the boy. "She's a perfectly nice lady, toad face. Besides, I really don't tyhink you could call anyone a hag. You are much more disgusting than that. In fact, I think you are the definition of ugly, stupid, and cruel."

Some of the Slytherins laughed. The boy looked annoyed, but before he could do anything Scorpius intervened. He seemed to have power over the others, even the Seventh years.

"Calm down, Goyle. You were out of line."

The boy, Goyle, grunted and turned away.

"So what did she want?" Tanith pressed.

"Oh, nothing important, just something Louise and Nathaniel said to her. Doesn't matter really. Anything happen while I was gone?"

The group settled back down, and soon everyone had finished eating and they were leaving the hall.

However, just as the Slytherins broke off to head down to the dungeons (Amunet thought that was where they were going at least), there was a loud bang. Everyone spun around to see a fifth year Hufflepuff trapped underneath a suit of armour.

"It fell on me!" He cried.

A group of other Hufflepuffs surged forward to help, when there was a pop and the source of the commotion was revealed. A poltergeist was floating in the air above him.

"Ahahahaha" The Poltergeist cackled.

Amunet had a sudden overwhelming urge to make the thing shut up.

"Just be QUIET!" She yelled, before throwing the box in her hand at him.

To her amazement, it actually did something. Instead of passing straight through, it bounced off his chest and knocked him backwards.

"Ack!" The poltergeist complained, before disappearing.

The fifth year boy had been freed, so everyone began to disperse. However, as Amunet stepped forward to retrieve her box, a shadow fell over her.

It was Scorpius. "How did you do that? Peeves is a poltergeist, he isn't properly solid."

"I just threw the box and it hit. I don't know how. I wasn't thinking." Amunet replied offhandedly.

Scorpius looked down at the box. Suddenly, he gasped and backed away.

"That... that's my dads ring box. How did... only a Malfoy can touch those boxes. Only a Malfoy. How did you steal..."

Amunet nearly froze in shock. Damn. Now Scorpius was going to know...

"I didn't steal it! I was bought it... as a present. At Christmas. Why, is it yours? Did someone give me a stolen gift?" Amunet hoped he wouldn't notice the lie.

"A present? Well, I don't know how it could be stolen, because people can only touch those boxes if a Malfoy wants them to, or if they are a Malfoy themselves. Besides, that has been missing for years. But I don't think you should have it. After all, you're not.." Scorpius looked up at Amunet and paused. "Or _are _you..."

Amunet was panicking, wondering what he was going to say next.

"Are you a Malfoy?"

**Good? Bad? Please review with your thoughts! **


	12. Chapter 12

**So, this is the next chapter. The next few will, I promise, have a lot more action now the necessary background is there. Please review with how this is going, your reviews are my inspiration. Any feedback is welcome. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series. All credit to J.K Rowling for creating the magical world of Harry Potter.**

**Ginny's POV**

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU DIVORCE YOUR HUSBAND! THAT MAN HAS SAVED THE WIZARDING WORLD AND LOOKED AFTER YOU SINCE YOU LEFT HOGWARTS. I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! WHAT ARE YOUR POOR, POOR CHILDREN GOING TO THINK OF YOU? YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THIS FAMILY. WHY DID YOU DIVORCE HIM? HAVE YOU BECOME A COMMON SLUT?"

Ginny sighed. Her mum just kept ranting on and on and on. You would have thought she had murdered Harry from the way Molly was talking. Really, they had only divorced?

"Mum, we just divorced because we don't love each other any more. No other reason." Ginny felt her throat constrict slightly at that lie – there _was _another reason, but her mum didn't need to know that. "The kids have been expecting it, I think. We can still be friends we just won't live together. It's fine. Oh, and I have NOT become a common slut. I would never stoop as low as that. Just because I am divorcing Harry does not mean I am getting together with anyone else."

Molly Weasley put her hands on her hips. "Hmm. But if I find out you were unfaithful to Harry in any way, young lady, you _will _be disowned. Is that clear?"

Ginny felt her blood run cold. Did her mum suspect the existence of Amunet? Pulling herself together, she kept her face blank and rolled her eyes at her mother. "Mum, don't worry. I never had a secret relationship. Me and Harry just realised our marriage was a mistake."

Ginny knew that she needed to escape the house now. "Look, mum, I need to go to work. I have an article to write on the new captain of the Nottley Nightingales. See you around."

Before Molly Weasley could complain, Ginny grabbed a handful of floo powder and flooed directly to the entrance of the Ministry. She really did have an article to write, although technically it wasn't due in until next week. However, it would be an excellent place for her to write a letter to her children in, as it was quiet and had an atmosphere of concentration.

Soon enough, Ginny was settled in her office. She had been promoted several times since she started at the Ministry as an Assistant Sport Journalist, and now she was one of the most senior journalists there. In fact, she was hotly tipped to be the next Chief Editor – but she had a feeling she would turn that position down if it was offered to her. She preferred writing to editing.

However, before she could begin to work on her letter, there was a knock on her door.

"Mrs Potter? Can I come in?" A male voice asked. She didn't recognise it.

"It's Miss Weasley now, actually. Yes, you can come in." She sighed at the mention of 'Mrs Potter'.

The door swung open to reveal a young looking man who looked fresh out of Hogwarts.

"Hello, my name's Jonathan Brown and I'm the new Assistant Financial Journalist. I started last week. I was told to introduce myself to you and give you this." The man was clearly slightly nervous but attempting to spear in control.

"Thank you Jonathan. So you're replacing Kiera Rowland? That's a hard spot to fill, she was an excellent journalist. Oh, and would you be Lavender Brown's oldest son by any chance?"

Jonathan blushed. Lavender Brown had barely survived the attack by Greyback, but since then had become a huge slut. She never married but had seven children, all from different fathers. The first she had had just one year after leaving Hogwarts, four years before Ginny had had James.

"Yes, but please don't judge me for that. I hate my mother, the way she goes around with men is ridiculous. She tried to bring me up to be the same but I don't like that attitude. I would prefer to settle down."

Ginny gave him a big smile. "That's a very positive attitude. Don't worry, I always judge people based on their own merit, not their parents. Now, I'm afraid I can't talk any longer, but I'm sure I'll see you at the Weekly meeting tomorrow."

As soon as Jonathan had left, Ginny had a look at the letter she had been given. It clearly wasn't a ministry letter, despite having been delivered by a department member. It was written in green ink rather like Hogwarts letters. In fact, she had a sneaking suspicion it was from Hogwarts.

Slowly, Ginny slid her finger under the flap and opened the envelope. Inside was a long letter and a single photograph. Ginny gasped when she realised it was a photo of Amunet. How did they know Amunet was hers? She felt rather panicked, however at the same time slightly amused – the photograph clearly showed that Amunet had been sorted into Slytherin. Her father would be very proud of her. That made her wonder again – had Draco received a letter about Amunet as well? She decided to read the letter and then ask him. His department was quite near hers, and she could easily think of an excuse to see him.

Ginny placed the photograph in her bottom drawer, before locking it away with a very complex charm and placing an alarm on it. Then she unfolded the letter.

_Miss Ginny Weasley_

_It has come to my attention that you have a second daughter at Hogwarts. Her identity is hidden from all but myself, at the moment, however I believe young Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy may have begun to guess. I do not know why you had this child, especially considering who her father is, but it is not my place to berate you. While she is under my care I will do my best to protect her and keep her true identity a secret. However, she has asked to see both yourself and her father, as she has worked out who you are. She is exceptionally intelligent, more so than both her parents, I believe. When lessons begin that will be proved or disproved. I would like to ask you to come and meet her at my office in three days. Her father will also be in attendance – if you are not comfortable with that then please say so. I await your owl by this time tomorrow._

_Please burn this letter when you are finished, and take strong precautions to hide the enclosed photograph. As you can see, she is in her father's house, but the sorting hat informed me she was suitable for every single house. She is, in many respects, the perfect child._

_Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Order of Merlin, 1__st__ Class, Member of the Wizengamot, Chief of the Memorial Committee, Bravest Witch Award 4 times Winner, 3 times Runner Up._

Ginny sat back and closed her eyes. So Professor McGonagall had guessed who Amunet was and confronted her about it, proving that Amunet knew. Not only that, but some of her close relatives had begun to guess. She knew Albus was a smart boy after all. Perhaps she should tell him, in secret, about Amunet. He might be able to keep her hidden from Harry. Then again, he was close to his father, and may feel the need to tell him.

She decided to go and talk to Draco about it. He had been an Auror for many years, but was now the head of the Department for Magical Games and Sports. She would just say she needed to clarify some details for her next article. No-one would suspect a thing.

Calmly, Ginny flicked her wand, reducing the letter to ashes. She then stood up and proceeded to head out to talk to Draco. This could be an interesting conversation.

**I know, very little action. But it sets everything up perfectly for a little more Drinny... if you want it please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A thousand apologies for how late this update is. I promise from now on I will try and make them more regular, I have just had very little time lately. Please keep reading and reviewing so I know how this is doing, whether you think it's good, bad or utter rubbish. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series. All credit to J.K Rowling for creating the magical world of Harry Potter.**

**Draco's POV**

Draco sighed as he picked up yet another memo. He had always expected that being the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports would be fun – but the reality was that it was extremely hard work. There was tonnes of paperwork to sort out as well as a huge number of trips to survey venues and meet with the captains of various teams.

Just as he was opening the memo he noticed a letter out of the corner of his eye. He frowned. The letter was written in dark emerald ink. Only two people ever wrote to him in that ink – his father and Hogwarts. His father had died in Azkaban a couple of years ago, so this had to be from Hogwarts. Draco felt a momentary dense of panic as he realised something could have happened to Scorpius. Quickly, he dropped the memo and grabbed the letter, sliding a silver letter opener into the envelope. He unfolded the letter, but just as he was about to read it there was a knock at the door.

Draco sighed. It was probably someone reminding him about yet another meeting. "Come in." He called.

To his surprise, the door swung open to reveal Ginny. "Ginn... Miss Weasley? What are you doing here?"

He noticed her face was slightly pale and frowned. She looked upset. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Fumbling slightly, she shut the door then flicked her wand at it, mumbling "Muffliato" under her breath.

Confused, Draco got up and put one hand on her shoulder. "Ginny? What's wrong?"

She looked up at him with nervous eyes, then gestured to the letter he had been opening. "Have you read that?" She asked.

"No, why? Has there been an accident?"

"No... it's about Amunet. McGonagall knows who she is. She thinks your son and Albus know as well."

Draco froze, involuntarily tightening his grip on Ginny's shoulder. McGonagall knew he had had a child with Ginny while they were both married. The complications this could cause were enormous.

"What happens now?" He asked, trying to keep his voice calm. As he did so he realised how tightly he was holding Ginny and released her, stepping back and reaching for the letter.

"She wants us both to come to Hogwarts tomorrow and see Amunet. I'm going to see Albus as well and try and explain things, see what he knows. You should do the same with Scorpius if you can trust him with that. I don't know how close he is to Astoria."

At the mention of Astoria Draco's face flashed with pain. "Astoria is... not well. She hasn't been for some time. Scorpius hasn't seen her."

Ginny immediately looked sorry. "I apologise. I didn't know..."

"Don't worry. Astoria and I never loved each other. The only one this pains is Scorpius who is losing his mother."

Ginny nodded and remained in silence. Draco sighed at the oddly tense atmosphere and twirled a quill in his fingers. "How are we getting to Hogwarts tomorrow? Apparently all that extra protection makes apparition difficult."

"There's a passage from the Hog's Head to the Room of Requirement – the room was destroyed but the passage just shifted, it still exists. I think I'll apparate into the bar and use that. You can come along if you'd like." She looked nervous and was biting her lip slightly.

Draco became acutely aware that they were alone in a silenced room. "I'd love to," he replied in a low voice, "Would you like me to come over to yours? Or are you fine to pick me up at the Manor? It's empty, Astoria's not at home."

The change in tone caused Ginny to bite her lip even more, and her cheeks to redden. Draco thought she looked adorable like that.

"I can come to the Manor if you would like. There's always a chance someone else will be around at my house, it's still not entirely cleared. There might be... awkward questions..."

Draco stepped closer until he was standing right in front of Ginny. "It's a date." He breathed huskily, allowing her to process the double meaning in his words."

Shyly, she raised her head to look at Draco, before he gently pressed his lips into hers.

**So, what do you think? Worth the wait? Please please review! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Once again I have to apologise that I don't update that often. I've been away on holiday with no internet access so I haven't been able to post anything. I really will try to update more often but I always seem to be busy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series. All credit to J.K Rowling for creating the magical world of Harry Potter.**

**Amunet's POV**

Amunet froze momentarily, before forcing her body to relax and pulling her face into a mask of confusion.

"What? I'm not a Malfoy, don't be ridiculous. I am pureblood though so I guess I could be a distant relative."

Scorpius was still staring at Amunet as if he was analysing her.

"Only people in the direct Malfoy line can touch our most prized possessions – and from what dad's said, that ring box is one of them. I would recognise it anywhere. And you could be a Malfoy now I think about it. You've got our pale hair and you're a Slytherin."

"If I was a Malfoy I wouldn't have grown up with adoptive parents. My parents are dead – everyone knows that. There must be some kind of mistake. But here, if it matters that much to you, have the box."

Sighing inwardly, Amunet held the box out to Scorpius. He hesitated for a moment before reaching out and taking it.

Shaking her head slightly to signal the conversation was over, Amunet turned around and started to walk away.

"Amunet!"

She knew it was Scorpius calling to her. Rolling her eyes she turned around again, tossing her long hair. A couple of the boys walking past turned and stared for a moment at her – but Amunet simply raised her eyebrows in a challenge and they looked away.

"Look – I'm sorry. I know that must have sounded weird. I'm just confused, ok? You can keep this box. If you're able to touch it I guess it must have passed to you somehow."

Amunet smiled at Scorpius before taking back the box and tucking it in her robes. "It's fine. I can understand you were confused. Just next time maybe check before you start chucking accusations around – I might not be as nice next time."

Scorpius raised his eyebrows. "You're a first year. I would get a bit older before you start making threats."

Amunet just shrugged. "Age isn't everything."

With that she walked away, hoping that her little tactic to put Scorpius off the scent had worked.

Next morning, Amunet was sat at the Slytherin table eating breakfast when a small owl dropped a letter next to her plate. Slightly confused she tore it open to find a note from Headmistress McGonagall.

_Amunet – Your parents will be visiting later today to talk to you. Please come to my office at 11am and tell everyone it's about transfiguration tutoring for bright students. The passwords are the same._

Amunet was thrilled. She was going to meet her parents! Grinning, she folded up the letter and stowed it in her robes so no-one else could read it.

"What's got you looking like the cat got the cream?" Tanith asked, nudging Amunet.

"Well, it appears that my brilliance has been recognized. I'm getting transfiguration tutoring with McGonagall instead of going to that lesson." She joked.

"No way?" Tanith exclaimed. "I would hate that."

"It'll be better actually, I feel like a challenge. Hopefully she won't set essay homework, just practise."

Louella, a fourth year girl, snorted unattractively. "It's McGonagall. Apparently she sets the worst homework ever. I really don't think you're lucking out at all, although learning some decent spells in first year might be worth it. If you're a swotty ravenclaw."

Amunet just looked at the girl. "If you knew me at all you'd know I rarely study, it's boring. Besides, I doubt even her essays are much harder than what the other teachers set. They barely take half an hour to complete."

Scorpius looked up from where he was conversing about Quidditch. "You know, you really shouldn't boast about your abilities, even if you're good for a first year. Us Slytherins are fairly tolerant but we don't appreciate big-headedness. You're a nice little girl so just don't get too big for your boots, or the other houses won't hesitate to hex you."

Amunet smiled at Scorpius. "Sorry, I guess I'm just not used to school. I'll see you guys later though."

A few hours later, after a boring history of magic class, Amunet was stood outside McGonagall's office. She was about to meet her parents properly for the first time. She felt nervous – which was odd, because she didn't normally get nervous. Gathering her wits, she spoke the two passwords.

"Whiskers. Severus."

**I know it's short but I just wanted to end it there. The meeting is coming up... please review! Any suggestions for what should happen are welcome :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**This is so ridiculously late, I don't even know how to apologise. I am so, so sorry, my life has been hectic and I have had no idea what to write for this. I promise I will try to finish this, it isn't abandoned, it's just going to be slow. Thank-you so much for sticking by me and reviewing, I appreciate it so much and I'm sorry I don't seem to be able to update regularly.**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series. All credit to J.K Rowling for creating the magical world of Harry Potter.

Ginny's POV

Ginny twisted her fingers together in nervous anticipation, gnawing slightly on her bottom lip. She was going to see her daughter. For the first time, she was properly going to meet the child that she had never had a chance to know. She wasn't entirely sure what to think, or what to feel. Should she be excited? Worried? What would her daughter think of her? She had given her away, after all, just passing her onto someone else because she couldn't face up to the consequences of her actions. Ginny liked to think of herself as fairly brave, but what she had done had been cowardly and wrong, and if Amunet was as intelligent as McGonagall claimed, she might recognise that and despise her for it.

Ginny jumped slightly as she felt a hand on her shoulder, and glanced over to see Draco smiling gently, running a finger along her arm.

"Try and relax a bit. You look like you're about to have a nervous breakdown."

Ginny laughed hollowly, trying to force herself to relax.

"I know, it's just... what if she hates me? She's my daughter, and I just chucked her away, and I don't know what she'll think of me. Or what if she's bullied because people have found out who she is? What if everyone hates her? What if..."

Her nervous rambling was interrupted by Draco putting his arms around her in a comforting hug.

"Shh," He gently breathed into her ear. "It'll be fine. She's my daughter to, you don't think I'm nervous? But whatever she thinks of us, I'll just be glad to have met her and had a chance to talk to her. She can't hate you, anyway, you're too perfect."

His voice was low and reassuring, and the shivers that it sent up Ginny's spine weren't from nerves.

A throat cleared on the other side of the room and the two sprung apart almost like they'd been electrocuted.

"Please try to remember you're in my office waiting for your daughter, not in private." McGonagall admonished.

Ginny went bright red, ducking her head down in embarrassment. It hadn't been like that at all! She couldn't help but wonder exactly what McGonagall thought of them right now – they had cheated whilst married with each other, had a child who they gave up, hidden everything, and now Ginny was divorced and Astoria was dying and they were practically together. She felt so guilty, and she knew what it would look like to everyone else, and she really wished it didn't have to be like this. She should have divorced Harry years ago, before any of this, and tried out an honest relationship. Then she wouldn't be in this mess.

But there would be no Amunet, and despite everything, she couldn't help but be glad Amunet existed.

Suddenly there was a sound in the entrance of the office, and Ginny turned, one again nervously twiddling her hands in anticipation. She was thrilled, and terrified, and she felt like a live wire of emotion. This was her daughter! Her Amunet!

Her face broke into a huge smile as the beautiful girl from the platform stepped into the room.

**Amunet's POV**

Amunet stood and looked over, not sure whether to approach or stay where she was. She wasn't often nervous, but this... it felt like her entire life had been leading up to this. She was finding out who she really was, what had really happened. It was crazy.

McGonagall was sat at her desk as normal, but on the visitors chairs across the room were the two people she had always wanted to meet. Her parents. Her father was on the left – his regal, pointed face painted in an expression of pure joy that seemed like it very rarely made an appearance. He seemed tired, and the worry lines on his face suggested that he was just as scared as Amunet felt, yet he was much more inviting than Amunet had expected.

Her mother had a similar expression on her face, her ridiculously ginger hair falling forward into her eyes, but she also had an expression of relief, as though she had never expected this day to happen. Amunet had to admit she knew how that felt – she had always wanted to meet her parents, and schemed as to how she could do so, but Louise especially had always been so adamant that she couldn't' that this was almost surreal.

"Hey mum. Hey dad." Amunet finally spoke, her voice much smaller and less confident than it normally was.

"Amunet." Her mum replied, stretching her arms forward and inviting her for a hug. Her father smiled encouragingly beside her.

Throwing away her usual composure, Amunet ran forward and flung herself into her mum's arms.

**I really had no idea how to write this scene, so it probably isn't great. Please read and review, and once again I'm so sorry for the wait. An update will come as soon as I can write it, I promise. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, so I may have copped out slightly from writing the reunion scene. I just don't have any personal experience of anything like this and I couldn't make it anything other than ridiculously cliché. I tried, I'm sorry. If anyone wants to have a go at writing it though, feel free! This story is starting to come to an end now, I'll be wrapping it up over the next few chapters. I may end up writing a sequel though... what do you guys think? Please review and comment all of your thoughts!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series. All credit to J.K Rowling for creating the magical world of Harry Potter.**

**Amunet's POV**

Amunet wandered back to the dungeons with a huge, uncharacteristic grin on her face. She hadn't really known what to expect from meeting her parents – she hadn't even known if they would get on – but everything had gone better than she could ever have hoped for.

Her mum had been a sweetheart, which was strange – everything she had heard about Ginny Weasley, once Potter, had painted her as a warrior – and had contrasted completely with the almost icy attitude Amunet knew she could sometimes have. Yet somehow they had got on really well. She had found herself able to talk about all sorts with her, despite the fact that she was normally almost reticent and liked to protect herself by surrounding herself with secrets. It was no wonder, really, that she had chosen slytherin.

Her dad, Draco Malfoy, had been fairly quiet through the exchange, yet his eyes showed how much he cared about her. Amunet had been impressed with how much love he showed without really speaking – again, it was entirely different to how she had expected him to be. He had also clearly really loved her mum – the subtle touches and reinforcement had been proof of that. It had been a bit unnerving at times, but at least they were happy. Well, appeared to be happy. Out in public they probably couldn't show that happiness at all.

Realising that it would look odd if she came back from what she was supposed to have been at – transfiguration tuition – with a smile, Amunet schooled her face into her usual slight smirk and continued to walk down the corridor. She was especially glad that she had done so when she turned the corner and almost walked right through Scorpius Malfoy.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Enjoy tuition?"

The way he stressed tuition made Amunet frown slightly.

"It was quite fun, much more challenging than what we've been doing in class. I appreciated that. Where are you going?"

Scorpius gave her a level stare.

"I've been summoned to see McGonagall, along with Albus Potter. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

Amunet's eyebrows knotted in confusion. "No. Sorry. Look, why are you being so accusing? I thought we were sort of friends."

Scorpius sighed, running a hand through his platinum blonde hair.

"The thing is, Amunet, you've always confused me. You're super intelligent and look like a model, you seem to fit in everywhere yet fit in nowhere at the same time and you openly say you're adopted so your parents could be anyone. Everyone says we look quite alike, and we certainly have the same colour hair and eyes, and to be honest, I've wondered for a while if you're an illegitimate Malfoy child. It's not impossible. When I saw you with the family ring it practically confirmed it. Now, you've been talking a lot with the headmistress, so I'm just wondering if you arranged with her to find out about your parents – to find out that we have the same dad."

Amunet made sure that her face was carefully blank despite her mind whirring at his words. She knew that he suspected, and if he was going to McGonagall now, it was probable that he was going to find out who she was. But could she tell him herself? Now?

She sighed. "Scorpius, since I've come here I've been surrounded by rumours like that. It's really confusing for me. Perhaps you should ask your dad yourself if I'm related to the Malfoys?"

Without really giving him a chance to reply, she walked off, keeping herself collected until she had reached the dungeons and was sat safely on her bed in the dormitories.

Once there, she allowed her face to contort with the pent-up tension she had been feeling since the exchange. Why did her life have to be so complicated? It wasn't her fault that she had to hide who she was! She didn't know if she would be able to face Scorpius once he knew – he would think that she was a liar and some sort of horrible person who had broken his family apart. Amunet knew now that she loved her parents, they were clearly lovely people who had just made a mistake. But it was a huge, serious mistake that was going to have so many consequences – and Amunet didn't know if she was going to be able to withstand all of them.

Steeling her nerves once again, she decided to go and find Tanith. Tanith was now one of her closest friends and she wasn't part of the Weasley of Malfoy clans. She would tell Tanith everything, including all the problems that came with it, and take her advice. It was probably for the best. She might lose Tanith as well, but she doubted it – the girl had become much stronger than she used to be while she was here, and she was fiercely loyal to Amunet now. Amunet was quite a good reader of people and she reckoned that this was the best way to proceed, so that when everything was revealed, she would at least have one person to stand beside her.

**So, everyone is going to find out, starting with Albus and Scorpius... What do you think should happen? Please review!**


End file.
